Tournament of The West
by Momopeach69
Summary: Every 1,000 years the Demon king of the West holds a tournament for his daughters hand. This year it is totally different, "Who can come and save the kidnapped child from Konoha and win my throne? Who can entertain me?" How will Naruto be able to stand working with Konoha shinobi who clearly think less of him and his upbringing? He doesn't. He bypasses them of course.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Sakura's bro mance cock block and Naru Hina block would have never happened.

A/N: First fanfic since deleting my old one YEARS ago. Be kind and leave a review. I promise I take criticism well. I have read alot of west bound stories and decided to write my own. with a twist of course. I don't want Naruto to jump into being the king of the west by banishment. I want him to take a long(er) and harder way and I want you all to see it. By the way I will need a beta reader. PM me if interested.

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**SUMMON"**_

"**DEMON"**

"_**KURAMA"**_

Ch. 1 Saving Naruto

Ah fireworks. The sign that there was some sort of festival or rich family celebration going on. While they were pretty with all of their bright colors they were of course a distraction. Well at least to Kei they were. You see Kei Yoshida was never the type of person to enjoy going to festivals. Nope. No. Never. He hated these damn things with a passion. Aside from the fact that he was never properly allowed to go and enjoy one (what type of parents did he have?) due to either a mission or getting wound up in one of his father's ridiculous training sessions he deemed them to be a distraction of some sort or (of course) filled with them.

"Bro."

Weather it was all of the beautiful (or but-her-face) women, and damn did he love women.

"Bro."

The free flowing alcohol from the different nations passing through almost every adult's lips,

"Broooooooooooooo….."

Maybe it would be the awkwardly placed weapon stands that would be at every event/festival that he just had to stop and glance at things that threw him off.

"Say Kei!"

Duh now he remembered. It was because the men and few women with bounties on their head would use the damn event to cause a ruckus to get him and this annoying brother of his off their trail. And while it worked for the moment it didn't help the said person when the two brothers caught up to them and mercilessly beat the shit out of them. Yes the women too. In a…'alternate' way if they were cute.

"brobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobrobro!"

Never mind it was because he had to drag this little shit along with him on every mission.

"For the Fucking love of our mother Shin, What the hell do you want?!" Kei hissed and this bastard better not say 'hi!' either.

"Due to the fireworks being pretty and bright-"

Kei nodded.

"Noticed all of the movement up ahead earlier near the outside of Konoha's gates"

"Shin this village is dead smack in the middle of the forest. Meaning surrounded by animals that are startled by the fireworks. Why wouldn't there be movement?"

Damn Shin was stupid

"Oh I know about them but-"

Asshole

"Why are there other people in the forest with us?"

Kei watched his brother point in the general direction that he was speaking of and low and behold there was a medium sized crowd cheering and going on, and they all had make…shift….weapons…awww and look….

"Look who thought that they would fit in."

Kei smirked. Ok so Shin wasn't a complete dumb ass but still this scene did appear to be very out of the ordinary. Upon closer inspection Kei and Shin automatically wondered the same thing: Should they be disgusted with what… no WHO they were beating on or should they be happy that their three day chase was over? Both of them felt a mix of both as they watched the mob in the clearing beat on what appeared to be a young boy no more than the age of 3 mercilessly .On the upside, the man that they had been chasing after for what felt like forever, had been miserably trying to fit in and was only getting away with it due to no one giving two hoots about him. This made him feel even more disgusted with the villagers for just ganging up on this poor boy with no remorse or sorrow while slinging hate filled words into the air.

"Yep! We got it this year!"

"Die you stupid demon!"

"This is for my father!" A young girl around the age of 16 yelled as she hit the boy in his chest with a metal rod. More people from the mob got closer and delivered their own blows,

"For my daughter!"

"My grandfather!"

Kei just couldn't take this anymore he was about to leap forward and help when Shin pulled him back.

"Kei what about the-"

"I sense those useless fuckers are there."

Kei detected that there was at least 6 ANBU ops in the trees surrounding the civilians (at least he thinks they are) doing…absolutely…..nothing. So a child was being beaten to death and they were doing absolutely nothing. Kei looked at shin and saw him shake his head. No wonder the assassin organization thought they were useless.

"Kei we have to do something!"

"I know Shin. I know I'm thinking."

Kei knew shin was right and while he did want to jump in and save the kid one of them would have to go after…damn what was his name?

"But what about Neikan?"

Well now that Kei thought about it, it was Shin's fault that Neikan got away….

"How about this you get the kid and I will get Neikan."

"How will we do this without Neikan seeing us?"

"I will go and grab him and put up a silence jutsu between the two of us since he won't come quietly. You swooping in and being captain save a hoe will keep the villagers from suspecting me and seeing us fight. They will want to kill that boy before the want to stop me."

Shin nodded at the Idea until he realized that the ANBU was there again.

"And the ANBU?" Shin asked but he didn't get a reply as he soon caught sight of his brother quickly but quietly sneaking up on Neikan. Shin took this as the sign to jump down.

-With Naruto-

"Kurama-Kun they hurting me!" Cried three year old Naruto Uzumaki as he lay on the ground covered in dirt, sweat, tears and his own blood. The question '_What did I ever do,'_ always ran through the poor boys mind. Never did the poor boy understand what he had done over the past two years of his life that warranted the beatings in the first place. He could admit he was loud and he did pull small pranks but did that really amount to all of this? What major sin did he commit for his end to come not only so early but in this form?

"_**I know kit but try and hang in there! I'm trying to do all that I can to heal you."**_

The great Kyubi while known as the king of demons was quite sad at the current flesh bags that surrounded his jailor. By no means did that mean he wanted to be stuck inside of a kid but even to him a child of Naruto's age being beat on like this was too much. Kyubi used what little vision that Naruto had left and saw a man approach with a bat. He knew all too well what this meant. He was going to bash little Naruto's brains out and smear them all over the place. Acting quickly Kurama sent some chakra to the boy head so he would be able to withstand the blows. How long? Kurama didn't know but hopefully those stupid dickbags (also LOVINGLY known as ANBU) would jump in soon. But he highly doubted it. The Man suddenly brought the bat down heavily with a mighty swing which earned him a great howl from the boy.

"Yeah!"

"That's what we're talking about!"

"Bout time it showed some "emotion"!"

Naruto started to cry. This was becoming all too much for him. He forcefully spit out the nasty copper tasting blood in his mouth when the man delivered a swift, hard kick to his stomach.

"Crocodile tears demon? Don't you think for a second that I-no we will fall for that trick! Tonight I will end your life. Tonight you DIE!"

The man took two steps back and walked back and forth between his left and right. He was doing this for his entire family. His wife, daughter, all 3 sons. All of them were dead due to this boy. No he was never that. This demon! This demon took away everything that was precious to him. True enough he had started over with a new wife and two children but still his TRUE love was taken from him, and he could not accept that. Stepping up to the boy again the man raised the bat above his head to deliver the finishing blow.

"_**Kid after he hits you on the head play dead!"**_

"Isn't that what aminals do?"

"_**Pretend you are one kit!"**_

"Can I pretend to be a fox like you?!"

Kurama mentally anime sweat dropped and shook his head. This poor naïve child.

"_**Yes kit. You can pretend to be me. Now no more questions!"**_

Naruto and Kurama both shut their eyes waiting for the final blow.

Jus t as the man was bringing the bat down a blur whizzed by two ANBU and suddenly punched the man hard in his face.

The man fell down knocked out cold while the newly arrived young man spat on him. For Kami's sake what the fuck was wrong with these people? Everyone took a good look at him. He had short black hair and jade colored eyes. He had a strong sharp face with thin lips. He wore some long baggy black pants with multiple chains on them and a white shirt that stopped just above his midriff that had a design of black lightning. To the few women in the group he was drop dead handsome. To the men he was nothing but a pretty boy that was trying to play hero. As the crowd (and ANBU) looked at him he watched his brother drag their target back away from the group and roughly punch him repeatedly in the face. Yeah, Shin made a personal note to himself to never piss Kei off. The ANBU looked toward their leader and waited for instructions. The leader didn't seem to pay them any kind of attention as he was wondering who the heck this kid was.

"Say kid get lost. This adult business!" a villager yelled and the rest grumbled in agreement. Shin raised an eyebrow and watched as Neikan whindmilled his arms to try and hit Kei. What a bitch.

"Adult business? I have never seen adults beat on children like this-"

"That is no child!" a woman hissed and Shin's glare immediately shut her up.

"And even so what's with her out here?" Shin asked pointing to the girl that kicked Naruto Earlier in the name of her father. She trembled as she felt a strong but small wave of killer intent hit her from the man.

"She is my daughter and I brought her here. Be on your way and mind your business! Get lost!" The woman from a second ago shrieked. Shin shook his head as Kei punched Neikan in his gut making him fall to the ground.

"I'll get lost alright but I'm taking the boy with me."

"Oh No you won't," a random man in the crowd yelled," He is a demon parading around in human skin and he must atone for his sins!"

Shin blinked at the crowd several time s while delivering a kick to the man he knocked out earlier head. What fucking demon where these loonies talking about? While yes his and his super special awesome asshole brother's primary job was as assassins they had some training in detecting the natural energies of demons. Thus the two of them and their clan/ organization also hunted demons. And This boy was no de- oh wait, there it was. Shin kneeled down and studied the flow of the boys energy while keeping track of his brother who had, at some point, dragged Neikan off to continue their fight. Damn these ANBU sucked ass! Shin knelt down and took a better look at the boy and forced himself not to roll his eyes. This kid was what he obviously was. A young boy. However he did feel a mix of the boy chakra and the demonic energy that….dare he say it? Was actually filled with good. He raised his head as he heard the ANBU jump down and circles him and the blonde boy. Shin shook his head, the child was going with him and his brother and that was final. It was obvious that the boy would die here due to neglect or more specifically this brutal beat down.

"You all are idiots. All I see and feel here is the energy of a young child being beaten to death over nothing." Shin yelled

The crowd was silent and stared at him until a woman broke the silence. Everyone turned to look at her while shin saw far off in the distance Kei finally finish off Neikan with a Spartan kick to the face.

"Boy it is obvious to us that you are an outsider. Your clothes, your hair, even your lean and strong physique. Tell me what power do you have over us?

Shin smacked his teeth.

"None **MA'AM**," Shin answered and watched her shake her head giggling.

"But I will tell you one thing you will not hurt this boy any further! He is going with me!"

The villagers laughed at shin and closed in on him for a couple of steps before stopping in front of the ANBU ops.

"Your funny son. Now who is going to stop us from finishing what we started?"

"Since your shitty ANBU ops here can't I guess I will huh?" The ANBU felt an immense amount of killer intent and suddenly switched into a fighting position.

"All civilians stand down! Now!" Yelled a ANBU in a snake mask yelled at everyone

"Isn't it a bit late to be saying that? I mean they almost killed the boy!"

"While that may be true we still have our orders. Naruto Uzumaki cannot be taken from the village!"

So the boy's name was Naruto, while it was good he finally got a true name he felt that the name was unique yet peculiar. But that would have to wait another day as realization hit him and he smirked.

"So you already failed with that simple mission huh dumb-dumbs?"

The ANBU looked at each other while the civilians wondered what he was getting at.

"Take a look around. We are outside Konohakagure. You failed at him not leaving the village so I guess that I will just continue on my merry way!" Shin said as he collected Naruto off the ground. When he stood up the ANBU all had their tanto out and pointed at him. Shin looked up and smiled bright and wide when suddenly a bright white light appeared under him. The people in the area took a step back and watched as an intricate seal was formed and started to spin. Faster, and faster it spun until it lifted itself off the ground. And circled around in the air. Using one arm to hold Naruto Shin lifted his hand into the air. The seal got smaller and smaller but still grew brighter.

Lifting his palm to touch the now small circle he took a deep breath,

"_**NARCISA!"**_

The light suddenly exploded and when everyone uncovered their eyes there in their presence was a great, mighty….small….fairy? Kei slapped his forehead and slid his hand down his face. Of course Shin would fuck shit up. The villagers laughed at the tiny fairy that was sitting on Shin's hand. Shin looked at the small Fay. She had grey eyes with matching hair wearing a light and dark blue dress. While they were laughing Shin was laughing too. These idiots!

Narcisa pouted while she looked at all these people laugh at her.

"Pssst. Narcisa," Shin called to her and she turned to meet his gaze. "You know what to do. A good deep sleep should do the trick!" he whispered.

Narcisa shook her head and flew up into the air. The villagers while giggling watched as the fairy flew up into the air and with the guiding light of all the fireworks watched he lift her arms he villagers stopped laughing and watched the fairy sing such a sweet lullaby to them that they didn't even feel the sleep creep up on them.

"Enjoy your dirt nap assholes!" Shin yelled while flipping everyone the bird.

Gently all of the people fell to the ground to go into a deep sleep. When she noticed that the ANBU were only dozing off and fighting to stay awake Narcisa flapped her see through wings and released silver sleeping dust. No longer able to fight five of the ANBU ops fell except for the one in the snake mask. Not noticing this and satisfied that everyone was asleep the fairy gently faded away in a swish of silver dust and wind. Shin looked around and when he knew that his track was covered he jumped into a tree to catch up with his brother. Snake on the other hand watched as a huge bright boom rattled the sky and what seemed like a movie started playing. Finally slipping off into sleep the agent saw and heard something he now wished he hadn't. Guilt crept into him as he finally fell into a fit full sleep.

'_Shit'_ was the last words that the man thought as he slipped into a somehow peaceful sleep.

-With Shin and Kei-

While the plan wasn't a failure Kei could not get rid of one specific feeling,

"Shin, I really wanted to slap the shit out of you when you summoned Narcisa!"

"A slap? That sounds so womanly Kei. Sounds like you spend too much of your free time being around women Kei. Why a slap?"

"Why Narcisa? First you egg them on like you were going to do something serious and then you use all that energy to summon her? You might as well have whipped out Yuriya or Treveial!

"Hey I had to do something while it took you forever to take down Neikan! I mean he was fighting you like a pussy and it took you forever! And besides we rarely run into the ANBU ops no need to show them what I'm truly capable of!"

Kei rolled his eyes, while Shin was right that still didn't mean he had to put on a huge show. Besides Kei was only giving Neikan his rightful beat down for making them track him all through the land of fire. The two brothers traveled in peace and quiet until their little extra decided to kick Shin in the face while thrashing wildly. The two of them stopped and shin gently placed his hand on the boys head and quickly got rid of his bad dream.

"Shin we need to hurry up and get back home before he wakes up."

"Okay. QHP?

"QHP."

Kei reached into his pocket and retrieved a flat small piece of glass and channeled some of his power into it and tossed it on the ground. The small glass shot up a beam of bright purple before turning into a door. Automatically opening Kei stepped through the door first followed by Shin. When shin was completely inside the door shut and quickly disappeared.

Kei roughly dropped a tied up Neikan onto the floor before walking further into the compound.

"Mommy! We're home~" Shin yelled in a sing song voice that promptly got him the long time smack across the face that Kei had been dying to give him.

"Good! Good! Did you get your target?"

"Yes ma'am. And we brought along an extra too." Kei said in a monotone manner?

"Oh?" was the only response that he received as their mother walked out of the kitchen and automatically locked her eyes on the toddler in Shin's arms.

_Mean while else ware _

An old hag cackled at the sight that she saw in her crystal ball.

"Heheheheheheeeeeee! My Lord, it seems those fools have allowed the assassin boys to take the boy containing your worst enemy! Truly there is nothing to stop you from retrieving your sister's legacy and laying waste to the village!"

"**Ah Veneficia! While I would love nothing more than to kill all those humans in that pathetic village I cannot. That would be no fun! Surely you know I must have the challenge of having someone come for the child!"**

"Yes My lord. I understand. What is your order?"

"**Tomorrow you and I along with a small handful of troops shall leave and if we have to turn Konoha upside down to find the child, we will! In three days time Konoha will once again be attacked! While I care not for the people do not kill any shinobi! **

"Yes. As you wish my lord." Veneficia said and bowed as she left out of the throne room. She walked to the other side of her master's castle where she knew the troops would be training to give them their orders.


End file.
